Total Drama Island: Season 2 You the star
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Yeah it's another one. Please submit a character! Sorry about my other stories I have really bad writers block on them. Rated T because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

OK!

I am starting another TDI starring you thing. One because on my other stories I have a MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK! SORRY TO ANYONE THAT HAS READ MY OTHER STORIES. IT IS VERY PAINFUL TO NOT BE ABLE TO WORK ON THEM AT THIS POINT IN TIME. I PROMISE I WILL GET BACK TO THEM.

AND TWO: NONE OF THE STORIES I REVIEW ARE GETTING UPDATED SO I AM BORED! SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW ONE.

... sorry for all the caps.

So just fil out the character thingy:

Name:

Age (15-17):

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Skin color:

Personality:

Steriotype:

Clothes:

Like:

Dislike:

Fear:

Pairing:

Background:

Other:

Thing you would like to see happen (other than your character getting paired up):

THANK YOU :D

Oh wait... might wanna put my character in there. (BTW my character will not win.)

Name: Layla Carter

Age (15-17): 16

Hair: Brown, red/blond highlights layered (short on top and long under neath - the short part kind of sticks out -)

Eyes: Brown with gray in the middle

Height: 5'4

Skin color: naturally tan

Personality: Sarcastic

Steriotype: Slacker, loner, jock, skater-ish

Clothes: Short, black, layered dress; black and blue checkered jacket; black jean shorts; and black converse. Wears dark purple nail polish.

Like: Soccer, Hockey, music video games, sports cars (NOT CONVERTABLES!), Romantic books.

Dislike: Covertables, Preps, jocks -like football players-, white, heights

Fear: White (really it is more like being locked in solitary confinement)

Pairing: Yeah. Depends though.

Background: Layla is an only child and her parents leave her alone because they are always on their yacht. She isn't spoiled because her parents don't care about her. Has no friends, because she has moved from so many of her parents houses and never had time to make any. She is always going to detention. She isn't hyper, but she skips when she walks sometimes. Or she likes to creep people out when she is listening to music, so she always swings her head around making her hair fly everywhere.

Other: No one has ever liked her before, even though she is pretty - she was asked to work for a modeling agency -. Always been alone. Listens to iPod when she doesn't want to talk to people.

heh... thanks again.

Fleur.


	2. And So It Begins

Thank you for my first flame. Though if you would choose to flame me tell me what I did wrong, because if there was something you despised so much I would like you to tell me. Sorry to inform you, flame rising, that at the point you reviewed my story it had yet to begin.

Thank you mysterious bluerose :D I will continue. I am not that easily brought down. Also Thank you to everyone that submitted a character!

Ok characters that will be used: (All I just wanted to list them)

Layla Carter  
Yin  
Kenny  
Andy  
Kiki  
Jason  
Joseph  
Hannah Podhorzer  
"Timmy" "Tim" Kiely  
Olivia "Liv" Kiely  
Alex Bamford  
Karma  
Ashley  
rebecca (bex)  
Satoria "Sadie" Myer  
Audra Lyee (Lee)  
Dia  
Vivian (Viv) Durani  
Kayley  
Luke  
Mikaela  
Damion  
Charity  
Mark Garrison  
Walter Svets  
Terry Morgan  
Bert Hanwin (Ummm dude... did not really understand yer character bio thingy...)  
Colleen McAllister  
Kudoh Roykins  
Mizu "Sarah" Mayonika  
Kevin  
Calvin Zane  
Damon Lopez  
Shane Smith  
Mary  
Rebbecca

Oh snap... lots of people (36 to be exact... I think). BTW I introduce characters out of order, depending on who I have a plan for. Or evil torture :D I like evil torture.

ANYWAYS! Here goes the first chapter of the story:

Chapter 1:

- Layla's POV -

I brought my two bags down the the edge of the dock. The boat was late. So I twisted my brown, blond and red accented, hair around my finger.

Then the next thing I saw was something that should have told me right there that this time at "camp" was not going to be a fun enjoyable experience. What I saw was a neon orange, life raft that was here to pick me up.

Crap.

I gave chef, who was steering the raft a look of contempt. He grinned evily and motioned his hands in a way that told me to get on. So I grabbed my bags and jumped onto it. Which was kinda stupid, because even though my stuff landed on it, I tripped backwards and was about to collide with the edge of the dock. So I closed my eyes, no need to wittness this fiasco; but something grabbed me. Is it an angel? Grandma always told me our guardian angels were looking out for us. OMG that means I'm dead, right?

I open my eyes to see a guy with spiked dark brown hair. The dock creaked and he slipped, causing us both to fall into the water. A dark chuckling came from the raft. I glarred at chef.

"Why does this always happen to me?" The boy behind me said. I turned around and I came face to his abs. GREAT! As if I could feel any shorter, this guy shows up.

I have to crane my neck up to see his face, "Dude, don't sweat it." I hoist myself onto the raft and flip my hair towards chef, which causes all the water from my hair to fly at him.

"Brat." Chef says.

"Bite me." I fake cough.

"Huh?" The freakishly tall guy asks while getting on the raft.

"Nothing." I half smile.

The next few minutes were quiet as chef started the motor and the raft took off towards the island that we have to call home for the remaining part of the summer.

"Hey person." I call to the tall guy. He just stares off into space deep in thought. That or he is ignoring me. So I snap my fingers at him. "PERSON!"

"Ah! What?" He yelps in surprise.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Umm..."

"Dude... do not tell me that you forgot your name." I say in fake horror.

"No. I'm Jason."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Jason. I am Layla, Layla Carter." I hold out my hand and Jason stares at it for a moment. "You are supposed to shake the hand."

"I know that." He says with an edge to his voice. I think I might have pushed him too far.

"Sorry." I drop my hand and grab my iPod. I stare at the floor and listen to "Untitled" By Simple Plan.

We arrive at the camp before the song ends, so I took off the headphones and stuffed my iPod into my pocket. I jump up onto the dock with my bags and Chris runs out to greet me and Jason.

"Jason, nice to see you." Chris yells cheerily as he sprints up the dock.

Jason waves to Chris then walks to the far edge of the dock.

"Ah Layla Carter. Your parents were just here a few minutes ago. Told me to tell you they say 'Hi'."

"My parents said that?" I asked hopeful that maybe my parents really did care about me.

"No. HAHA, you should have seen the look on your face though!" Chris laughed at me.

I walked the remaining distance that stood between me and Chris. A metal bar was resting on a crate, and I picked it up.

"Umm... Layla. What are you going to do with that?" Chris wimpered.

**_SMACK!_**

Chris fell into the water, just barely missing a sharp rock.

A girl jumped off a fairly large ship and looked around. "Where's Chris?" The Japanese looking girl with black hair, and a blue streak down the side, asked.

Jason and I pointed to the water and she shrugged. She wore a blue eco shirt saying "save the earth" and old faded jeans with a hole in the left knee. Compared to Jason's ensamble of a dark green jacket customized with pins and chains, a black Joe Strummer t-shirt, ripped dark blue jeans, chuck taylor all star shoes, and 3D glasses and my outfit which consisted of a short, black, layered dress, black and blue checkered jacket, black jean shorts, and black converse the girl looked pretty plainly dressed.

"Well I'm Yin." She said politely.

"Layla Carter and that's Jason." I point to the boy at the far end of the dock.

"Cool."

"Where are your bags?" Jason asked.

"Oh the guy is getting them." She fluttered her hand in the direction of the boat.

"You mean chef?" I wonder out loud.

"No. I think his name is Damone?"

"It's Damion, babe. But don't sweat it." A latino boy walks down the plank carrying four bags and what looks to be a drum set. He had black curly hair. After he set the stuff down I could see that he was wearing a white nike t-shirt, which was a few sizes too big, jeans, and white nike sneakers. He has to be a basketball player. He walked up to Yin and put his arm around her shoulders, which she smacked off.

"You play drums?" Jason asked Damion.

"Nope. She does." He gestured towards Yin. Yin waved happily.

"Oh. That's nice." Jason nodded.

"JEEZ! YOU PSYCO CRAZY (BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!" Chris screamed as he once again got on the dock, but this time with a towel wrapped around him. "YOU FREAKING HIT ME WITH A POLE!"

"I think it's called a crowbar." I sugested with a smirk on my face.

Everyone stared between Chris' fumming anger and me.

Someone coughed off in the distance. All five of us turned to look at a blond boy that was stepping on the dock. "Did I interupt something?" The guy asked.

Chris straightened up. "No not at all. Everyone this is Alex Bamford."

I held up to fingers and waved. "Layla."

Yin jumped up from the crate that she had settled on, "I'm Yin! This is Damion and Jordan."

"Actually, my name is Jason." Jason said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you all." Alex said while walking to stand near the rest of us.

--

Sorry, have to leave it off there.

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur.


	3. More Arrivals

Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter will be funnier than the last for reasons unknown... maybe.

Ok! Still trying to get all the characters in, which I am not going to like bring all of them at one time, have them say a line then move to the next. WAY too confusing. So I'll try to make the chapters long so I can fit in more characters. :D

Oh one more thing: The intros are going be in Layla's POV until ... well at least for most of the intros...

Thank you again!

Chapter:

Chapter 2:

- Layla -

Chris kept giving me an evil glare, which I had to admit was funny.

"Hey Chris, I know I'm pretty, but take a picture it lasts longer." I call to the enraged host.

"Dude. NOT COOL." Chris turns away. The camera guys could be heard laughing far away.

I smiled. It was so easy to tick Chris off.

Another boat pulled up. Yeah, A BOAT! Why was I stuck with the raft? "Hey Chris! Why do they get a boat?"

"Oh you mean why we put you in a life raft?" He was trying not to chuckle, "Because we wanted to see what would happen. AND YOU FELL OFF! Dude, that was CLASSIC!"

I got up to hit him with the crowbar again but a hand stopped me. "May I?" A familiar girls voice asked.

"Be my guest." I take a step back.

The platinum blond took out a lighter and set Chris' hair on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT THE HAIR! THAT'S WHY I GOT THIS JOB! MY PRECIOUS HAIR! NOOOOOOOOO!" Chris ran screaming towards the shore.

"Nice."

"I know right?" We both laughed. Then I recognised her, Colleen, her mom is a model I saw her at the fundraiser gala.

"So how have you been Colleen?" I asked.

"Pretty good, Layla." Colleen said.

"Get back from traveling?"

"Yeah we went to Paris and it was so..." Yin cut her off.

"You two know each other?" She asked stunned.

"Well, yeah. When your parents are rich and famous you know everyone." Colleen commented.

Jason looked at us both, "You both don't look like it."

I looked at Colleen's orange tank top with a black halter top and a skull design on it, with her red skirt that flared out a bit at the ends, a belt made of guitar pics, and black and orange All star sneakers, I guess that we really didn't look all too rich and famous.

"Yeah, well we are. You got a problem with that?" She snapped.

"N-n-no..." Jason took a step back, which was bad, because that was the edge of the dock.

**_SPLASH!_**

I walked to the edge of the dock and looked down. "Jason, you okay?"

"Uh huh." He turned bright red. Poor guy.

"Colleen, was that necessary?" Alex walked up to her.

"Uh... can I get back to you on that?" Colleen commented while having a confusing look on her face.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around, which made me run into another semi-tall person. "Ow. Sorry."

I had to crane my neck up for the second time that day. "Sorry shorty." The guy laughed. He had jet black hair and wore a red, black, and white shirt, with black jeans, and red, black, and white shoes.

I scowled at him, and Colleen was giggling into her palm. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I noticed he had a goatee and a diamon stud in his right ear. He had a guitar case in one hand and a backpack in the other.

"So are you going to tell me your name or just stare at my amazingly toned abs." He grinned and I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"Get over yourself."

Alex shook his head at us. "That would be Layla, Yin, Colleen, Damion, Jason and I'm Alex." Seriously, that guy is too polite.

"Calvin Zane." The guy croaked.

I know it wasn't nice of me, but I will not have a guy making wrongful accusations about me.

_No wonder you don't have any friends._

I'm not listening to you.

_When do you ever listen to me?_

True.

A harsh freezing wind suddenly blew. The temperature went from feeling like mid-seventies to feeling like low-forties.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" I started to shiver, as did most of the campers that had arrived.

"It is supposed to be an early winter." Said a slightly nerdy looking guy with short, messy, brown hair. He looked to be about the same height as Jason. WHAT IS WITH ALL THE TALL PEOPLE!

"Seriously?" Colleen paused for a moment, "Umm... What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Wa-Walter Svets." He looked down at his brown shoes. Walter wore blue cargo shorts, a Superman shirt, and an open red hawaiian shirt. He hd sugasses on the top of his head. If the boy knew it would be an early winter, then why did he dress for the beach?

"DAMION! TOUCH MY BUTT ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR..." Yin yelled.

"Swearing isn't good." Damion smirked.

"Neither is being perverted." A girl with dark brown hair and two red streaks said as she walked down the dock. She was giving Damion a death glare.

Damion put his hands up in surrender.

She looked around, "So this is where we are staying?"

Damion nodded, then he introduced everyone.

"Sup. I'm Charity." I could see she was wearing a red shirt with a black heart, black jeans, and black skater shoes. "Where's Chris?"

"Don't know. We set his hair on fire a while ago. He probably went to go find a wig." Colleen shrugged.

"Nice." Charity sat with her back against a crate.

"Who knew all that hair gel would start a fire so fast." Colleen laughed recalling his screams.

I noticed something was off. "Has anyone seen Jason since he fell in the water?"

"Actually no." Alex said looking around.

"He didn't drown did he?" Everyone there exchanges glances. We ran to the edge of the dock. "I don't see anything." I say solemly.

"Me neither, not even like the I'm already dead air bubles." said Charity.

"What are you guys looking at?" A guy said from behind.

"We are trying to figure out if... " I mumbled plainly, then turned around, "JASON YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" I hugged him and he froze. "Umm, yeah." I let go and took a step away. That was awkward.

Chris came onto the dock with an off center wig. "Ok campers meet ..."

--

and that's all you get for now. Sorry :D

Thank you for reviewing.

I would write in more people but I have to actually get sleep.

Sorry and thanks again.

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


End file.
